Tochi Ishi
Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the character, but my work. Thanks. /!\ TOCHI WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HER IN ANYTHING. /!\ belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Edolas |base of operations = Fairy Tail (Edolas) |previous occupation = Mage |status = Alive / Active |weapons= Magic sling |counterpart = Tochi Tate |manga debut= Chapter 169 |anime debut= Episode 78}} Tochi Ishi (土地・石) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Edolas counterpart of Tochi Tate. Appearance Tochi is a skinny mage of medium height who, unlike her Earth Land counterpart, have small sized breasts. Her hair, messy and cut short in a very boyish style, is tied in two tiny ponytails. Said hair is of a rather dark shade of brown while her eye color is green. She always wears a playful grin and wound dressings on top of her nose and on her right cheek, to hide her scars. Her outfit consists of a leather jacket on a green bikini top, of a black minishort and of long brown boots, looking like Tochi Tate's boots in X793. She have a small leather satchel holding her short instead of a belt. Personality Tochi Ishi's personality is vastly different from her Earth Land counterpart's, as she appears to be a very loud, childish and mischevious mage rather than a quiet and shy girl. She seems very selfish, often insulting and fighting others when they get in her way. She is shown to pay little attention to her surrondings, as proven when she knocked out her allies during the battle between Edolas' Fairy Tail and Edolas' Royal Army. However, when she is serious, she behaves completely differently, looking sweet, mature and gentle. It also is implied she's smart behind her idiotic act : she easily spotted Natsu and Wendy when they were hiding, she understood very quickly they weren't the friends she knew and guessed that Tochi Tate might have a crush on Natsu without even meeting her. She said she had a rivalry with Lucy Ashley due to have a crush on Natsu Dragion long ago, and even if she got over him when he rejected her, she still can't get along with her. History When she was younger, Tochi lived in the Royal City with her parents. Her mother Lyara, a very tyrannic woman she nicknamed "the Stone Demon", was constantly on her back. In an act of rebellion, she ran away from home and joined Fairy Tail when it was already a Dark Guild. When she met Natsu Dragion, she immediatly had a crush on him and confessed her feelings at some point, resulting in her rejection and her rivalry with Lucy Ashley. Synopsis Edolas Arc Tochi first appears picking a fight with Jet and Droy who are bullying Elfman, as they comment how loud she is. She is the first one to discover Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla sneaking around the guild and is the one to demand to know who they are and what they are doing. When Lucy Ashley recognises Natsu Dragneel, Tochi tells her she's mistaking him for another, resulting in Lucy bickering with her. When the Fairy Hunter arrives and the Fairy Tail Guild is relocated to a much more safer location, Tochi is briefly seen trying to cling to Natsu with a playful smile. Alas, she doesn't succeed. Later, as Natsu's group is about to head for the Royal City, Tochi stops them to talk privately, and asks Natsu about her Earth Land self. She makes him promise to tell Tochi Tate to confess her feelings to the boy she likes. Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Tochi, with the rest of her guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army. Unconscious of her surrondings, she knocks out enemies like allies, causing her to be yelled at. The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan, causing everyone to panic. Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a guild, they only need their comrades. Tochi is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on her face. Magic and Abilities Keen Intellect : Like her Earth Land counterpart, Tochi has proven herself to be a very intelligent and logical Mage. She easily spotted Natsu and Wendy when they were hiding, she understood very quickly they weren't the friends she knew and guessed that Tochi Tate might have a crush on Natsu without even meeting her. Exceptionnal Aim : '''Someone might say that Tochi's ability to hit a target is only due to her Magic Sling, but after all magic have been removed from Edolas, she is seen with her Sling, devoided of Magic, aiming perfectly right for the Fairy Tail guys' head. Former Magic and Abilities '''Magic Sling : '''During Edolas Fairy Tail's battle against the Royal Army, Tochi is seen using an enchanted sling that always aim right to her target even when she isn't throwing her rocks right. She also lightened the rocks she carried to make it easier to aim, but released it when it was hitting her target so there would be more damage. Equipment '''Bag : '''An ordinary, worn out leather satchel. It bears a significant resemblance to Tochi Tate's satchel. * '''Sling : '''An average sling that was enchanted with magic. * '''Rocks : '''Small stones Tochi carries within her bag to throw them with her sling right in her enemy's face. Battles & Events * Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army Trivia '''Name meaning Tochi Ishi literally means "Local Stone", and while her counterpart's name have a sense, I just tought that Tochi Ishi sounded nice, and was also hilarious. I first wanted to let Tochi's nickname untranslated because she would literally go by her family name, but then I thought translating it would make an even better pun. Personality Unlike Tochi Tate, Tochi Ishi hates writing and reading. She thinks it's way too boring for someone as cool as her. However, like her Earth Land counterpart, she isn't very clean, loves the color green and isn't good in cooking. It is implied that Tochi Ishi is bisexual, but it isn't sure. Quotes * (To Natsu Dragneel) "I guess you're Natsu's counterpart... Well, when you'll see the other me in Earthland, tell her to be good and to confess herself to the person she likes... It might be awkward in the first place, you know, but then she'll understand what a good idea it was..." * (To Jet) "Well, maybe rocks aren't supposed to talk but I'm the Stone Girl, baby, I'm a frickin' sexy talking rock and ya gotta deal with it !" Links Articles from Fairy Tail Wikia I copied-pasted pieces of to write my own because I suck, I put them her so no one would blame me of not giving credits or stealing : * Levy (Edolas) → Synopsis : Edolas arc * Lucy Ashley → Introduction ; Synopsis : Edolas arc ; Battles & Events * Gray Surge → Personality Category:Characters Category:Edolas Fairy Tail Members Category:Female Category:Tochi's Timeline Category:Edolas Counterpart